


Winter Love

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, F/M, Female Thorin Oakenshield, Gender or Sex Swap, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: Based on this Prompt from the Hobbit Kink Meme:Lady Dwarf knows when she’s pregnant.Dwarves know they've been impregnated immediately after sex. Like literally, their partner cums and they're like 'yep, time to start knitting booties'. Any pairing, mpreg and gender swap welcome. Serious or crack.Fun fact: Conception doesn't take place immediately after sex, not always at least. That's the principle on which the "morning after" pill works - it does not end pregnancies, it somehow intervenes in ovulation. Just imagine, a fierce warrior, swinging her battle axe, and suddenly she realizes she's pregnant ... and mows through her enemies at double speed because how DARE they threaten her unborn child!Well, you can guess where I went with this...





	Winter Love

He had her pinned.

Thorin blocked Azog’s blade with Orcrist. She could sense it. Her victory would mean her doom. Was that worth it?

Thorin supposed it was.

After everything that happened between her and Bilbo, he probably wouldn’t want to be with her. She lost him the moment she threatened his life. A fair thing. Many have left a partner for less, even when that partner was their One.

 _Forgive me_ , she thought, coming to terms with the fact that vengeance for her family would mean her death. She’d likely never see Bilbo again. _I love you –_

Change. Shift. Power. Instinct.

She was pregnant.

Dwarrowdams would know if they were with child the moment of conception. Already the egg within her was beginning to grow.

She could not die.

Not now.

Despite the pain in her foot, Thorin slammed it up. The metal toe rammed into Azog’s groin. The Orc screamed in pain, balance lost. Thorin climbed back to her feet and swung Orcrist, slicing through Azog’s stump, close to the shoulder. He screamed again, clutching at the new injury. Thorin shoved the blade through his face, cutting through muscle, bone, and cartilage.

She pulled the sword free from Azog’s face and watched him fall. Her strength seemed renewed and with it a deep, burning fury. She spun around, searching for more Orcs and Goblins.

Already those near her were fleeing now that their general had fallen.

A wise choice. Had they opted to come after her, she likely would have slaughtered each and every one that dared approach her.

She stood at Ravenhill and watched the eagles swoop down on their foes. Seeing the battle won, she approached Azog’s corpse again and sliced his head off. She carried it by the ear and lifted it high.

“DU BEKAR!!!” She bellowed.

In a way, it was full circle. When Azog beheaded Thror, he held it high for all to see. A victory to him. And this was her victory. Now she stood, victorious, and feeling stronger than she ever had in her whole life.

She felt unbeatable.

Yet despite feeling so strong, her physical strength gave out.

She fell to her knees and dropped both Orcrist and Azog’s head. The head rolled down the hill as emotion overcame her. She knew it was not wise to weep. She could not weep now. Yet neither could she stop herself from weeping, clutching her stomach.

Two arms wrapped around her.

“You’re all right,” Bilbo said, trying to keep her steady. “You’re all right, Thorin.”

Thorin looked at him, gasping. “Bilbo.” She pressed her hand to his cheek. “Oh, _Ghivashel_. I would take back my words and deeds at the gate.”

“We’ll worry about that later,” Bilbo said. “Are you hurt? Are you all right?”

“I am. I’m more than all right. I’m amazing. Bilbo.”

She lowered her hand to his shoulder and rested her forehead to his chest. She needed to tell him. He should know. He deserved to know, but would he still want her? After everything that happened between them?

“I will take back what I have said. I was not in my right mind. You know that as well as anyone,” she continued. Bilbo hushed her.

“We need to get you looked at before you bleed out any more.”

“Ah. Yes. We should. But you can listen to me as we do that,” she reminded him. Bilbo nodded. Dwalin joined them.

“Help me get her to Oin,” Bilbo begged. Dwalin lifted Thorin up, one arm around her waist. Thorin flung her other arm around Dwalin’s neck.

“I’ll listen to whatever you want to say, Thorin, but we need to get you to a healer, first.”

“Yes. I suppose so,” she decided.

“She’s delirious from blood loss, isn’t she?”

“Perhaps a bit.”

“I’m not delirious!”

“Sure, you’re not, Lass.”

Thorin would have retaliated further, but she was already being half dragged down Ravenhill. Once safe in a medic’s tent with Oin binding her wounds, she beckoned Bilbo closer. He approached. She could sense his nervousness.

“I mean you no harm, Bilbo,” she assured him. “I swear it. When I can, I will rescind what I had said and done in the throes of dragon sickness. It is not enough, but I hope that you’ll let me honor you as the hero of our people.”

Bilbo gaped. “Thorin, I’m flattered. Of course. But I’m not a hero.”

“I can think of one who would disagree with that,” she said, taking his hand in hers. “Other than myself and our companions.” She rested his palm against her stomach. “Dwarf women have this gift. We know when we are with child from the very moment of conception. It’s not easy to explain, but in a way, we can _feel_ it. You were the last man I was with, Bilbo. I am bearing your child. If you want it.”

Bilbo gaped at her. Seemed to be the case with all males, then, to seem stupefied in the moment of being told they fathered a child.

“If you need a little time, I understand, but I would like you to be a part of our child’s life, even if you cannot love me again. I would not blame you if you can’t.”

“Cannot – Thorin, I don’t think anything could make me not love you. You were sick. Yes, we’ll have some issues because of the dragon sickness, but we’ll get through them together…but, um, yes, I think I’ll need a moment. You’re _sure_ you’re pregnant?”

“Absolutely.”

Bilbo chuckled nervously.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know who I should be scared of more,” Bilbo admitted. “You’re nephews, or Balin, or Dwalin. All of them are rather protective of you, you know. And…well…”

Thorin kissed his hand. “For now, _Ghivashel_ , don’t tell anyone. I will handle my kin when the time is right. Go. Get a drink. Think. Faint, if it helps. But I will see you in the morning. We’ll figure out what to do later.”


End file.
